


Drive Me Crazy

by solgyu



Series: soulmate series [1]
Category: TXT - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solgyu/pseuds/solgyu
Summary: soulmate au #1taegyuin a world where soulmates have telepathic minds, the day will suddenly come where someone can hear the words that pops into their soulmate's mind.and in the middle of Beomgyu's math exam, he hears a voice of guy who's cramming over the periodic table of elements.





	Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for too long and I'm not even sure if it turned out good lmao. Anyway, please do enjoy! Posting this at a time where I'm actually feeling down so yeah.

At that moment, the most interesting thing to everyone's eyes was the wall clock. Every ticking of it mattered, especially when the students of the 10th grade is waiting for the clock to strike forty-five minutes past

At that moment, the most interesting thing to everyone's eyes was the wall clock. Every ticking of it mattered, especially when the students of the 10th grade is waiting for the clock to strike forty-five minutes past the hour of nine in the morning.

A 45-minute math test was about to be given by the one and only Mrs. Jang. It could have been an hour but as said—it's Mrs.Jang, and Mrs. Jang does not let anyone get 60 minutes to answer a 'foolproof' (her words) kind of test. And if anyone would get lots of mistakes in the test even when she did taught them well, it means one thing: the student did not listen. And she does not like students who do not listen. Not when she's the corresponding teacher.

"Do not turn over the test paper just yet," Mrs. Jang said, raising her left brow as her eyes looked at every single student who tried to take a peep on their exam. Incase she sees one, she is going to get their paper and not make the student take the exam after all.

Beomgyu closed his eyes, whispering motivational words to himself as he wanted to pass the dearest exam who took most of his time. He actually stayed late until three in the morning just so he can memorize every formula in his head for the math exam. He knew to himself how bad can he basically get when it comes to an exam which requires computation.

"Time starts now."

His eyes immediately opened, turning over the test paper, quickly scanning the test paper and oh god, Beomgyu just wanted to cry. It felt like all the formula he saved in the deepest part of his brain started disappearing one by one.

"No," Gyu whispered to himself, tapping the end of his ballpen on his paper. "I can do this."

He started scribbling on the blank space, trying to solve for the first problem when he heard Soobin's faint laugh beside him.

Beomgyu slightly looked at Soobin who was happily writing the answer on the space before the each item. And that's when it hit him—Soobin's soulmate is actually a math geek and that's what's happening right now: the older guy was communicating with his soulmate named Yeonjun through his mind.

"That's unfair," Beomgyu whispered to himself.

It's unfair because Soobin's definitely going to get a perfect score for their math exam and it's honestly so unfair because his friend has finally found his soulmate while Gyu... he's happily married to his ryan plushie.

"I don't need no one," Gyu whispered to himself, smiling as he finally got the answer to question number one.

A few more questions were answered properly, with all the computations needed written on the side as a proof that the answer was derived from a solution made and not just by copying next to a seatmate.

"This one's 115."

_"No, it's 116!"_

Beomgyu looked up to see who said that one. He turned his head from right to left and got confused when he saw that everyone had their heads low, eyes on the test paper, and they are all serious.

"Mr. Choi."

He looked up to see Mrs. Jang standing next to him which made the pounding of his heart turn up its speed. Her cat eyes prying at the way he looked around got him all tensed up as she might assume that maybe he was trying to look for answers from his classmates.

Beomgyu faked a smile and looked at his test paper once again, praying silently for Mrs. Jang to just let it go and walk away like nothing has happened.

And she did. She did walk away that Gyu almost cried from happiness.

He scanned his scribbles about his answer and proceeded on writing 115. Whoever said 116 was probably messed up, according to Beomgyu.

The next problem came and Beomgyu did not find it hard to solve for it. His solution was written smoothly as he clearly remembered how to solve that kind of problem. The only thing that made him stop from writing is when someone started singing to Justin Bieber's song.

_"I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold."_

He closed his eyes so hard that wrinkles formed on its side. Beomgyu tried to fight the urge to look around and see who dared to sing in the middle of a math exam.

But Mrs. Jang is there, and she could just shush whoever that is. The problem is that she didn't. She was quiet.

Weird.

With so much wonder why Mrs. Jang—the ever so perfectionist kind of teacher who doesn't want any noise—kept mum when Beomgyu clearly heard someone singing, he slowly moved his head up to see what she's doing.

There she was, completely focused on her laptop due to a school paperwork.

That's when Beomgyu slowly bowed on his seat until he's sure that he can't be seen because of his classmate infront of him.

He moved his head side to side, but to no avail, everyone had their noses on the paper.

_"Gold's symbol is au? Like alternate universe? Speaking of alternate universe, I wonder when am I meeting my soulmate."_

That's when it hit him... he's hearing a voice in his head. It's not about being psychologically abnormal, but it's about his soulmate.

Beomgyu has finally found his soulmate.

The boy smiled to himself and bit his bottom lip to suppress his smile. He only needs to finish the exam and learn how to communicate with his soulmate through their minds before they can actually meet. But as for now, it's the exam that matters.

_"Tungsten, W, 74. Tungsten, W, 74. Oh my fucking god, I'm about to fail chemistry with these damned elements."_

And it's day 1, and he's already finding his soulmate cute but annoying. He's in the middle of an exam after all. Of all times that he could just speak nonsense and it had to be that time.

Or maybe it's not that nonsense, maybe his soulmate is trying to cram the table of elements.

Yep, to Beomgyu's mind, it definitely is the reason.

And a minute passed without Gyu hearing anything in his head. It's like that whole minute was in favor of him as he was fast approaching the end of his exam and things just went down the slope. He doesn't even know how to solve it anymore.

In attempt of passing the said exam, Beomgyu tried doing lots of trial and error, until the voice started again inside his head.

_"Darm… Darmsta… damn it. What is it again?"_

Beomgyu closed his eyes, trying his very best to calm his nerves as he was already feeling the pressure. He looked up to see the time and his world seemed to crash down as it nearly reaches 10:15 in the morning, leaving him with 15 minutes more to finish more than 5 math problems.

_"What's the element name again?"_

"Shut up."

Beomgyu knew it was pretty stupid to whisper to himself but he's really in dire need of silence at that moment. He's one of those people who can't properly concentrate when someone's mouth wouldn't shut up.

_"Darmstadtium… this is making me stupid. I wanna cry."_

"Shut up," he whispered once again, making sure to not catch Mrs. Jang's attention. Getting caught by the said teacher would honest to god be the most horrible thing that would ever happen to him. It's the last thing that he would like to experience in the world.

_"Darmstadtium, Ds, 110. Darmstadtium, Ds, 110. And then Gadolinium, Gd, 64. Gadolinium, Gd, uhhhh 64."_

"Shut up, shut up," Beomgyu nearly crumpled his paper as he saw Mrs. Jang check her wristwatch and announce in the whole class the remaining time that all of them could answer. "Shut up, fuck…" he whispered continuously until he was all fed up. "Shut up!"

_Oh fuck._

"Mr. Choi." Mrs. Jang signaled him to stand up which he did while looking all devastated and such. "No one was making a noise, who were you asking to shut up?" she asked.

Beomgyu shook his head and gulped. Even the mere tone of her voice scared the shit out of him.

"No one, ma'am," he answered. Well he wouldn't want to sound stupid and tell everyone in the class that he's trying to make his soulmate shut up, because who does that?

"Mhmm, I see," she said. Asking him to come closer. "Come on tell me the truth. Was any of your seatmates making any noise while taking the exam?" she asked again, in disbelief of his first answer.

"I'm telling the truth, ma'am," he muttered under his breath, his heart racing way too fast that it felt like it was pass the maximum speed of its own speedometer if it had any.

Everyone kept their mum inside the classroom until she started calling random names that were beside Beomgyu's seat in attempt of knowing who was making noise even when there wasn't.

_It's his goddamned soulmate's fault. It's what he thinks of._

"Choi Soobin, was it you?" Mrs. Jang asked and the interrogated boy shook his head quickly.

"No, ma'am. I was quiet the whole time."

Beomgyu nearly rolled his eyes as he remembered when his friend Soobin was softly giggling awhile back.

Everyone she asked said no which left her with no choice.

"Get your bag and give me your test paper," she said, writing something on a small paper before giving it to Beomgyu. "Detention room, 2 hours."

 _Oh fuck, he thought once again_.

  
ღ

  
"Damn it."

Detention room was empty until he came in. Most armchairs were a little dusty, making Beomgyu cringe at the thought of sitting there with his back slacks.

He had to look for a spare cleaning towel on the table in front and used one of what he saw to clean his designated seat which was the middle one in the room, the seat in the third row of the third column.

He slumped in his chair on lost count of the times he rolled his eyes.

One, he's in the detention room. Two, he didn't get to finish his exam. Three, it's a goddamned math exam. Fourth, all of that happened because of his soulmate.

"Soulmate, my ass."

The door slammed open, another boy with black-framed classes walked inside.

"Ohmygod," the boy placed his hand on his chest. "You scared me."

"Why does it seem like it's my fault when you're literally the one who came out of nowhere," Beomgyu answered back. "And you slammed the door open. If there's anyone who should be surprised, it must be me."

The boy's cheeks were tainted pink all of a sudden. He made a low sound at the back of his throat from the awkwardness before pressing both his lips into a thin line.

"I'm sorry," the boy with the glasses softly muttered, walking to the seat next to Beomgyu's right. "Would it be okay to sit here?" He asked, pointing at the said seat. "I always pick the center seat because of the lighting."

Out of Beomgyu's consciousness, he stood from his seat and placed his bag on the armchair's table, taking the seat to his left.

"Oh, take this one instead," and he sat, not remembering that it was dusty.

"Thank you, I'm Taehyun, by the way" the boy who just introduced himself shyly answered, seeing how dusty the seat was. "Ohmygod, I'm sorry. You sat on a dusty chair."

Taehyun fished for his handkerchief inside his bag and immediately gave it to Beomgyu.

"Please use my hanky. I owe you this seat."

"No, it's okay."

"No, I prefer you use—"

"I have my own handkerchief. I can—"

Taehyun rolled his eyes and pulled Beomgyu's seat closer to his. He took hold of the latter's elbow and started wiping the dust off of Gyu's skin.

And at that moment, it was all butterflies.

Beomgyu had his eyes on the younger, watching how Taehyun softly held his elbow, wiping all of the possible dust that might have touched his skin. The mere light touch of their skin was enough to spark the beautiful kind of radar, making the two of them feel the tingling in their bodies, most especially in their hearts.

"So what's your name?" Taehyun asked, breaking the ice.

"I'm Beomgyu," the older answered, still keeping his eyes on the pretty boy beside him who was doing all the work in his favor. "I can do that."

Taehyun placed his light blue handkerchief on Beomgyu's palm, smiling at the older. "Thank you for giving your seat to me."

"You're welcome," Beomgyu answered, smiling back, completely forgetting that he was unable to finish his exam and that he found his soulmate. "Why are you here, by the way? First impression basis, you don't look like someone who causes trouble."

Taehyun chuckled and fixed his glasses which was hanging loosely on the bridge of his nose. "Well personally, I do think I don't cause trouble at all," he said. "But my soulmate does."

The younger's answer made Beomgyu chuckle to himself as well. He stopped wiping the dust from both of his forearms as he was too invested in the conversation which barely started.

"My soulmate caused me trouble, too," Beomgyu shyly admitted, lightly scrunching his nose at the smell of the dusty room. "I was in the middle of my math exam and then I heard his voice. Boom, that's my soulmate."

"Ooh, that's unfortunate," Taehyun snickered, pouting at the thought of being interrupted in the middle of an exam.

"Really unfortunate that I didn't finish my exam, I'm embarrassed in front of the whole class, and I am now im detention. Thanks to my soulmate who seemed like he was cramming the periodic table of elements."

"What?"

Beomgyu turned to look at the rather surprised pretty boy next to his seat. "What, what?" Beomgyu asked.

"Uhh…" the younger started, blinking a few times as he tried to comprehend the information he got. "Well I was sent here in the detention room for cursing."

"Cursing?" Beomgyu laughed, finding it adorable for someone who looked like a goody-two-shoes kind of person. "Why did you curse?" A pretty boy like him doesn't seem to curse… like at all.

"Well, I was in the middle of memorizing the periodic table of elements when my teacher told us that our graded recitation will start in a minute. But then I heard someone cursing in my head and I was really surprised that I cursed as well...right in front of her."

It was nothing but silence… the comforting kind of silence as the two looked at each other's eyes, both realizing things at the same time.

Maybe?

Maybe their hearts were beating at the same time. Maybe it really was fate finding its way. Maybe they were placed inside at the same room because they were each other's person.

"Ohmygod," Taehyun softly chuckled, massaging both of his temples as he did so. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked, trying so hard to not smile because of the situation, but failing to do so as his little dimple appeared.

"This is crazy," Beomgyu whispered, loud enough for the two of them to hear. They were literally next to each other and a little pull would question what personal space is. "This is fucking crazy…"

"You curse too much, this is why I'm here," Taehyun teased the older, heat was slowly creeping its way up to his face, as his heart was on fire.

"And you cram too much, that's why I'm here," Beomgyu teased back, the overwhelming feeling completely taking over of what happened that morning although it was bad.

"Eh, it's fate," the younger answered back, looking at the floor and realizing that the place was too dusty to pass as a dating place.

Of all places, really.

"Look at me," the older demanded, placing his finger on the tip of Taehyun's nose, slowly sliding his index finger on the latter's nose bridge until he adjusted the glasses.

Beomgyu smiled at Taehyun, matching the lovely smile that was playing on the younger's lips.

"This day has been crazy, but I think we're each other's soulmates."

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twt: @/gyuinara


End file.
